In the case of a fitting system that is known from use and is of the type described immediately above, a fitting is provided on each side of the vehicle seat. Each fitting is embodied as a geared fitting with two fitting parts and, for central free pivoting, the fitting has a third fitting part which is normally locked with one of the two other fitting parts. On one of the two sides of the vehicle seat, a ring is mounted on the fitting. After the unlocking of the third fitting part for the free pivoting, as the backrest is pivoted forward, the ring is driven and rotated by way of a fixed stop, as a result of which the ring unlocks the longitudinal adjuster.